


Entertainment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #532: Pride and Prejudice.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #532: Pride and Prejudice.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Entertainment

~

“I’ve heard of _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” says Severus, eyeing the screen sceptically. “But _Pride, Prejudice, and_ Inferi?”

“It’s _Pride, Prejudice, and_ Zombies,” Harry corrects, settling beside him. “And it’s supposedly hilarious.”

Severus huffs, but shifts to accommodate Harry. “You’ve encountered Inferi. They’re no laughing matter.” 

“True,” Harry agrees. “But they could be entertaining in movies.” 

Severus snorts.

Harry jumps as, on screen, an Inferius attacks. Immediately, Severus embraces him. “Or we can watch something else,” Harry whispers.

Severus hums, resting his chin atop Harry’s head, Harry’s heady scent surrounding him. “It’s fine,” he murmurs. “As you say, this is entertaining.” 

~


End file.
